Motors and electronics consume energy when in operation. Motors and electronics in portable devices, such as in a data storage device of a portable computer or music player, can operate on battery power. Accordingly, a motor and electronics operating on battery power can consume a certain amount of power before its battery must be recharged or replaced. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of power management to decrease the amount of power used.